Superbeast 4: Percy Jackson
by Konner2015
Summary: Konner has returned back to his Super-Bat Family and friends after the battle against Albus Dumbledore's army; The Light. He gave the Volturi clan the final warning if they lay a finger on either Cullen clan and his nephew's new family, he will sent them to the hell like he did to Albus. Its been seven years until his godson, Percy Jackson called him for his help to stop the war.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Percy's godfather

In the throne room, the demigods watching the gods/goddesses argument how to defeat the threat of Kronos and his allies since Percy defeated him five years ago but some another new creature but they haven't figure out what it is. "We have to stop them before they kill demigod children!" the sea god, Poseidon yelled at his brother, the ruler of Olympus, Zeus who got annoyed at being yelling by his older brother. The son of Poseidon sighs, "ENOUGH!" He snapped loudly to get their attention, "Stop, please, stop! The argument is not gonna anywhere if we don't have any plan but..." He looks down at the floor. Poseidon looks at his son in surprised but noticed his eyes looks worried but a little fear he can sense his emotions. "But what, Perseus?" Zeus asked his nephew with a curious look. "Well, I know someone who can help us to stop the new threat but I need your permission to let me call my mom. She can ask her special friend and he is not a demigod nor mortal. Please, I know you don't want anyone know about us, Lord Zeus," He begged Zeus to give him a chance to have contact someone he most trust.

Zeus staring at him then sighs, motion him to continue, "Very well but you must tell me about him, Perseus." Percy nods, "Okay. Do you know about Japan Mythology?" Got nods from gods and goddesses. "When I was younger, my mom and I went to store to buy some notebooks for school. The man showed up and tried to kill us.." Heard a growl from his father's throat, looking up at his father to see his face looks anger with a dark green eyes, almost a black. "Dad, calm down, we are safe. He is gone. Let me continue, please?" Poseidon looked at his son then nods and take a control of his temper. "Well, a stranger appeared out of nowhere and stopped him from kill us and knocked him out. He tossed him to the policemen to take care of him. He took us to his small cabin to treats mom's injury arm. Her arm was stabbed to protected me from the man. He told us his name and told us to be careful during the night. Its dangerous for us. He took us back to our home and said he will drop by to see how we doing and gave us his phone number card if we need him for help or something. In few months, we get along and help mom to find a job. He gave her a job to help and raise me to make sure I have enough stuff for school, food, and clothes. He threated smelly Gabe if he lay a finger on me or mom, he will meet his wrath. Mom figured him out by herself because she is curious about him. When he left for his business and never return after mom and me got treated badly by Smelly Gabe. I look up to him like a big brother or uncle. Mom asked him if it is okay with him to be my godfather, he will take me in if its something happen to mom until next few weeks, we were attacked by an unknown creature. He showed up and fought it to protected us and he transformed in his form front of us. He killed it and the black or dark red portal appears, he tossed it in to punished it for harmed us. Mom got angry, not at him but just angry for not tell us about him. He told us that he just scared to lost us or hate him. He explained it to us everything and his past. I asked him what it was that attacked us. He said its an oni demon. He always be there for us over seven years, he isn't aging. And if you ask me, Its not up to me to tell you, its up to him if you ask him, he will tell you. I'm sure we can ask him about what we witnessed two days earlier. He will know what to do." He watching their faces looks shock, curious, different emotions.

He was hugged by his father and hugs him in return, "I'm alright, dad." He smiles and looks at him. Poseidon holds him in his arms, "As long as you two are safe and protection by him. I want to thank him someday but you haven't tell us his name, yet." Percy blinks, "Yeah but I can't tell you..." He looks at Zeus, "With your permission, I need a phone to call my mom first and she will contact him. He will tell you his name when you guys see him in the person. Please, trust me." Zeus looks at him, see his nephew's eyes looks hopeful, "Very well. Anyone have phone?" Apollo grinned and hold up the phone in his hand, "Here, little one." Hand it over to Percy who took it and typed the dial numbers and its start ringing before heard the voice from the phone, 'Hello. Who is this if I may ask?' Percy smiles happily to heard his mother's voice, "Mom! Do you have a moment?" He asked him nervously. 'Percy? What's wrong? Why do you have a different phone? Where is your phone?' The female voice said in worriedly. "I'm fine, mom. But can you contact Nii, please? Because we witnessed unknown creature we've never seen before" Heard the sighing from the phone, 'Alright, Hold on. Let me contact him, dear.' The phone hanged up. In fifteen mintues later, the phone start ringing and he quick open it, "Hello?" He pushed the speaker button to let everyone can hear the voice from the phone. "Sea cub, your mother called me about you and others has witnessed the creature, correct?" Sound like it is a young male's voice, "But she told me that you're a demigod, son of Poseidon, cub. I want to know everything." Percy told him about the gods, goddesses, creatures, two wars, and everything keep going on. He finished and wait for his respond. The voice start yelling, "YOU ARE WHAT?! ARE YOU IN ANY INJURES?! I WILL TEAR THEM LAMB FROM LAMB AND TOSS THEM TO THE FUCKIN HELL AND BRING THEM BACK AND TORTURE THEM!" Everyone except Hades winced at the end of the second sentence. "Nii, calm down. I'm safe and no injured. They're healed. Um..I need your help to figure out what it is. They've been attacking us almost like a twice a day. I don't want to lost my family and friends to them, please..." He said in hurt with teary eyes, "Please?" They hold their breathe to wait for his respond. "...Alright, sea cub. I will be there but where are you?" Percy look up at Zeus who nods. He told him the address. "Alright, I will be there in five." The voice in softly then hanged up. Percy looks up at them, "Well, he's coming."

The black/blue portal appears behind the teen demigods and turn their heads at the portal, a figure stepped out of the portal as it whisked away from the wall. Turned out, it is a male teenager who spots Percy then walking toward him. They watching the teenager walking in very a royal manner. He wears a black summer shirt with a dark navy leather jacket with a black fur on the hoodie. He also have a dark blue fatigue pants tucked into a black combat boots with a large buckled-belt and fingerless gloves. Some of them to look at his face looking physiologically sixteen years old with a nest-wild black hair and a ballast light blue sunglasses cover his eyes to hide. He is taller at 6'5 and is quite muscular and very handsome will make any girls or boys melt at his figure-look. Percy watched him walk up to him, looks up at him with a happy and excited smile to see his favorite brother-figure who always be there in his life for seven years, "Konner..." Makes the teenager looks down at Percy with his bright ocean-blue eyes with a frown on his face but with a warm smile, "Sea cub.." Percy jumped on him and hugs him tighter and feels the big arms wrapped around him in return.


	2. Chapter 2: introduce P1

The Olympians and demigods staring at them in dumb-folded. They heard the clear Poseidon's throat, "Son, will you please introduce him to us?" Percy lets go of Konner, "Um.." Looks up, only to see Konner nods at him with a permission look. "Okay. That's him, my godfather but he is like a big brother that I look up to as same as to dad. His human name is Konner aka Inugami Shimamura. Mortals called him 'Black Beast' for a reason. He have many titles. He have abilities of elements, beastspeaker, heal, strength power and shifter. He was once a warrior but now, he is a healer." Percy rubs the back of his neck shyly. Konner looks at the Olympians who staring at him curiously. "Greetings, Konner. I'm Zeus, I'm sure you know about us as Greek Mythology. Perseus told us about you a little but he asked us if we know about Japanese Mythology and we do." Konner nods and crossed his arms across his chest, "Yes. My adoptive demon parents named me after my grandfather. Yes, my family are from Japanese Mythology but they are gone. I'm the last of the family but I have Percy and others. Now, he motioned about the unknown creature?"

Zeus looks at his brothers and others then back at Konner, "Yes. Perseus and his friends has been attacked by it. He asked my permission to call his mother to contact you for your help to figure it out." Konner sighs and pinch between his nose then looks at his godson, "Tell me, sea cub. Why you need me? I thought I told you that I'm no longer to be fighter." hang his hand up to stop his interrupt, "But I will do it for you but I understood how you feel that you do not want to lost someone you care and love, correct?" Percy nods to answer his question. He gave him a warm smile, "Alright. That's all I got the answers." He looks away from Percy to Zeus, "Then I will help you and your people but I need your oath to swear not to tell anyone between us, not mortals. Percy's mother already knew who I truly am in my former human form." The Olympians and demigods exchange looks then nods their head, "We swear on the River Styx, we do not tell anyone about your true identity and titles." Heard the thunder rumbled above them.

"Very well then. My human name is Konner Kent-Wayne. Son of Batman and Superman. My title name's Superbeast. My adoptive demon name is Inugami Shimamura, Seventh Son of Inunomato and Kimo; King and Queen of shape-shift demons. Before you ask, I was once a human, yes. They adopted and raised me when I was a baby. Thanks to my so called parents for murdered my siblings and tried to drown me." He shrugs, "Inunomato; my father killed them. Anyway, back to point, how did I end up as being hybrid? Blamed on the Cadmus who did to my body and removed my old DNA with two new DNAs that belong to Batman and Superman. They gave me a new name and a new life. I'm sixteen years old, isn't aging but my true age is twenty-one. I have older twin brother, he is a clone, yes but its not his fault, he's Superboy and little brother is Robin, adoptive son of Batman. Robin's family were killed when he was younger." He looks around at them, "I will show you my memories of my past. Anyone?" See their hands raised up and nods, "Alright." Pulls the crystal ball out of the pocket of his jacket, toss it up into the air, glowing the white light around them and transported them into the crystal ball except Konner and Percy who sit down on the floor, waiting for them.

The Olympians and demigods looks around and heard the scream and yells sound makes them spin around to see the war, one of soldiers jumped out of the battle then quickly stomp down on the ground to cause the earthquake rumbling; enemies fall down through the pieces of the ground. The figure turn around, they take a breathe hold to see the young teen, an orange hair and bright-green eyes and nice muscular figurer who hold the giant ax-weapon lay on the right shoulder, other hand on the left of his hip, tiled his head to see another demons running toward him makes him groans, "Fuck! Another group!" He snarled and lift his ax-weapon then quick stomp it down onto the ground in order to sent a very power lightning strike to whip them out over a hundred enemies with one strike from his weapon. "Inugami!" He spin his head to see his mother cried out his name then look up at the unknown demon strike its sword onto his back cause his blood splattered out of his back and fall down then took his darkness over. The Olympians and demigods looks horror, disbelief, shock, and more. Light flash transported them to another memory of Young Justice who discovered him in his female form, his true male form, fought Joker and Amazo, CADMUS, Cybertronians, fought against Deceptions, meet Cullens and his descendant nephew; Harry Potter, fought against Volturi clan, the light betrayed, Returned back to his world where his family and friends live, visits from his new friends and new family from another worlds. They saw four years old Percy and Sally were saved and treated by him and became friend-family member for seven years. They were pulled out of the crystal ball were picked up by Konner, "Well?" They spin around to see Percy and Konner sat on the ground. "Any questions you have about my memories?"


	3. Chapter 3: Introduce P2

Hera step in, "You were suffered and fought but very loyal to your friends and families just like Percy is a very loyal to us and his friends, Prince Inugami." Konner stopped her, "Please call me Konner or Kon-EL for short." He smiles at her, "I putted my past behind me and move on. You must be Hera, correct? Goddess of Marriage, women, the sky and the stars of heaven, yes?" Hera chuckles softly, "Yes, you are correct." Konner smirks playfully at her, "May I know your names and titles before you guys ask any questions about my memories?" He asked and got a nod from the Olympians and Demigods. The sea god step in, "My name's Poseidon, the Olympian god of the sea, earthquakes, floods, drought and horses. Father of Percy Jackson." Another god step in, "My name's Hades, God of the Underworld, the curse of the Erinyes, dreams, and the mineral wealth of the earth. Father of Nico and Bianca Di Angelo." Fourth god step in, "My name's Apollo, the Olympian god of prophecy and oracles, music, song and poetry, archery, healing, plague and disease, and the protection of the young. Father of Will Solace." Fifth god step in, "My name's Ares, the Olympian god of war, battlelust, courage and civil order. Father of Clarisse La Rue." sixth god step in, "My name's Hermes, Olympian god of herds and flocks, travelers and hospitality, roads and trade, thievery and cunning, etc. Father of Luke Castellan and he died years ago as a hero honor. And father of Connor and Travis Stoll." seventh god step in, "My name's Hephaistos, Olympian god of fire, smiths, craftsmen, metalworking, stonemasonry and sculpture. Father of Leo Valdez and Jake Mason. And I'd like to see your weapon later. I want to know about them." Eighth god step in, "My name's Dionysos, the Olympian god of wine, vegetation, pleasure, festivity, madness and wild frenzy. Father of Pollux."

Konner looked at the female goddesses and wait for them to tell their names and titles. Firth goddess step in, "My name's Athena, the Olympian goddess of wisdom and good counsel, war, the defence of towns, heroic endeavor, weaving, pottery and various other crafts. Mother of Annabeth Chase and Malcolm Pace." Second goddess step in, "My name's Aphrodite, Olympian goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and procreation. And Mother of Piper McLean and Drew Tanaka." Third goddess step in, "My name's Artemis, the Olympian goddess of hunting, the wilderness and wild animals. Also goddess of childbirth." Fourth goddess step in, "My name's Demeter, the Olympian goddess of agriculture, grain and bread who sustained mankind with the earth's rich bounty. Mother of Katie Gardner." Konner bow his head to greetings the Olympian gods/goddesses. "Nice to meet you, Olympians." He shakes their hands and turn around to face the demigods, "How about you, kiddos?" Crossed his arms across his chest.

The firth demigod girl step in, "My name's Annabeth Chase and this is my half brother; Malcolm Pace, Children of Athena." Second demigod girl step in, "My name's Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." The satyr step boy in, "My name's Grover Underwood, I'm a satyr and best friend of Percy Jackson." The young cyclops boy step in, "My name's Tyson, son of Poseidon and young brother of Percy Jackson." The firth demigod boy step in, "My name's Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and older brother of Bianca, she died in honor." The mortal girl step in, "My name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I'm the Oracle, deliver the next Great Prophecy for seven heroes. Friend of Percy Jackson." Third demigod girl step in, "My name's Carisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares." The second demigod boy step in, "My name's Leo Valdez and this is my half brother; Jake Mason, sons of Hephaestus." The fourth demigod girl step in, "My name's Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." The third demigod boy step in, "My name's Will Solace, son of Apollo." The twin demigod boys step in, "My name's Travis and this my brother, Connor, we are Stoll twins. Sons of Hermes." The fifth demigod girl step in, "My name's Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter."

The Roman demigod groups take over, one of the demigod boys step in, "My name's Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and younger brother of Thalia Grace." The firth demigod girl step in, "My name's Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." The second demigod boy step in, "My name's Frank Zhang, son of Mars." The second demigod girl step in, "My name's Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona and younger sister of Queen Hylla of the Amazons.." She stopped by heard the grunt from Konner makes her staring at him curiously, "What's it?" Konner stretches his hair, "My aunt is from Amazons but I will tell you later after the introduce themselves first." He chuckles at her embarrassed appeared on her face. He motion to continue. The last boy step in, "My name's Octavian, descendant of Apollo." Konner bow his head to the both Greek and Roman demigod children, "Nice to meet you, demigod children of the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses."


	4. Chapter 4: Disscussion

Reyna clears her throat, "You said your aunt is from Amazons, correct?" Konner nods then looks at Athena, "Does Wonder woman any ring a bell to you?" Athena blinks then staring at him, "Yes, Daughter of the Queen Hippolyta. Different Amazons." Konner looks away from Athena to Reyna, "There you go. She's my aunt. I respect her and her Amazons very deeply. I may be a teenager male but I've no interested to have a romance relationship with the females. My aunt taught me everything. I've met her mother, she wish me call her 'Grandmother'. I visit them sometimes." He chuckles softly. "Anyway, do you have any questions for me?" Thalia raised her hand, "How far powerful are you?" He grunts, "Really? How far powerful I am? As same as equal to the big three over there. Not above. I am not greed or hungry for power. All I do want to protect someone I care are friends and family. They taught me and plus I went to school with my brothers." Hades lean forward from the throne, "I was wondering, did you just sent that demon to the hell? Same as similar as mine?" Konner smirks darkly, "Oh, yes. Demons will be sent to the demon hell where they will be punished or tortured by torturers and judges. I'm not sure about your enemies will be sent to your or mine. I know that you guys and demons didn't get along together but since I'm the last adopted seventh son of the demon royal family bloodline. I will help you guys to stop the threat if I knew that creature you've witnessed since Percy asked me for a favor. You guys are Percy's family."

Zeus looks at the Olympian gods and goddesses then at Konner, "Since you are my nephew's godfather and brother in all but blood. Do you know about the demons?" Konner staring at him curiously, "Yes. Depend who they are. They are not all evil, Some of them are netural or foe. Just like my family's enemies, you can call them Villians." They nods acknownlaged. "Okay. I can deal with them while you guys are busy and protect your children from the creature." Percy looks up at him, "No. We will deal with them together." Zeus look at Konner seriously, "If they are new threat to us, would you help us how to deal with them? I do not want to see them to harm our children and other demigods." Konner perked up at his comment and looks up at Zeus then grins in darkened, "I will help you, Lord Zeus. I haven't been in a battle for two years. I may be hybrid but I have a demonic powers within me. I have a question. Percy, do you know how to summon one of my familiars?" Percy grins, "Yup!" Hades shakes his head, "Konner, will you sent those creature to me and I can torture it?" Konner chuckles lightly, "Sure, if he/she is our enemy then of course, you can." Then he looks up at Zeus, "Is that all, guys?" Zeus stared at him then nods, "Yes. That's all, dismissed." Hera transported the demigods back to the half-blood Camp except Poseidon, Hestia, Percy and Konner after the Olympians flashed out as whisked away from the Throne room.

Konner hugs Percy, "Be careful, sea cub. I will see you at the half-blood camp in the morning tomorrow but whatever you guys are in danger or being attacked by someone if you and others are in trap. Call out my name, okay?" Percy nods and smiles at his godfather. Konner looks away from Percy to the two Olympians, "Poseidon, I understood how you feel about being forbid to see your son because of the laws but I will speak to Zeus about that later. If Gods or goddesses want to raise their children, they can use one of my palaces, no mortals know about my palaces." His face turned in darkened and serious look, "But except one demigod child...I think you should tell anyone to keep an eye on her." They raised their eyebrow at him curiously, "Who?" Hestia asked. "Annabeth Chase. I'm not sure but I can sense her emotions and saw her mind about to join Gaia's army. Is Gaia your grandmother, Lady Hestia?" Got a nod from her makes him grunts in annoyed, "Hope she'd better not be rising again. And I will summon a shadow serpent to keep an eye on her if it makes you feel comfortable. I do not know if she is being mind controlled by someone or not. If not.." He look at Percy, "You know what to do with a familiar I gave you a gift. I know you love her but please be careful, I can't afford to lost you like I lost my first family." Percy looks down with a sadden emotion, almost tears from his eyes but was pulled into a warm and strong arms makes him looks up at the male, is his father, Poseidon.

Hestia looks at the father and son with a sadden smile but worried about Percy's depression then at Konner, "I thank you for warning us but should we inform Zeus and Athena about Annabeth?" He looks at the goddess then nods, "Yes. I do not want to speak to them in front of the demigod children. I will leave it to you, Lady Hestia. I have to go. I need to finish the paperwork for my father. If either of you Olympians need to speak to me. Tell Percy to summon one of virus demons to contact me like a video phone. Virus demons are very skillful like Hermes and Apollo." He smirked but was tackled by a blue and black blur, it was Percy who hugged him, "You will come tomorrow, Nii?" He makes a cute pout and puppy eyes. Konner twitched one of his eyes at his face, the damn puppy eyes are his worse and greatest weapon. He gave him a glare 'You are so death of me' look. Percy grins at him, "I take it as a yes! Dad! Can you take me to the camp, please?" Poseidon and Hestia laughed at Konner's face looks priceless at his godson's comment. Konner scowls at them then sticks his tongue out at Percy, "Shut you!" He rolls his eyes as the blue vortex appeared behind him, "Later, guys." Turn around and steps in the vortex then whisked away. Hestia giggles at the scene, "I will see you later, my champion." She winks at her nephew who blushed then flashed out by a flame. Poseidon shakes his head and placed his hand onto his son's shoulder and transferred them to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5: Stag demon vs Creature

In the morning, Percy grins excitedly to see his brother, Konner will be visit the half-blood camp today in five minutes while he avoid Annabeth as soon as he noticed Annabeth's behavior seems different. Chiron walks up beside him, "You looks excited, Percy." The centaur smiles at his favorite student. Percy nods his head, "Yes I am! He is coming here to visit." Chiron chuckled, "Yes. The councils informed me about our new guest. I'm sure he will stay in your cabin." Light flash behind them, glances over their shoulders to see who it is, it was Artemis. "Lady Artemis, what can do we for you?" Percy bows his head and looks at her curiously. She raised her eyebrow, "Zeus want me and my hunters to move in my cabin for a while since there will be a new threat soon." Heard a howl from outside the camp, Percy paled as he knew that sound that being to the unknown creature that he told Konner about it. Chiron exchanged with each other then nods. Percy yelled at the campers, "We are under attack!"

They quick run off to get their weapons to depend themselves against the unknown creature. They runs out of the camp to tried to kill it off. As soon as it runs off out of the forest, they stop front of the empty forest until the creature stalks toward them to ready to pounce on them from the behind. It frozen and looks around, sniffing at the new scent which makes everyone walks away from the creature as something distract it, look confused and thinking what is the creature doing? Heard a snap of the branch stick from the left makes them spin them toward the direction to see a black shadow walking through the forest. The creature flat its ears the back of its heads and teeth bared at the figure-animal. The figure steps out of the forest, Percy snapped out of his thought and stared at the figure before his face looks paled, "Lower your weapons and bow to him, everyone, please! Its for our safety! Trust me!" He whispers to everyone, make sure they can hear him as they did and bow. Artemis looks confused at Percy, "You know that creature?" He nods to her, "Yes. Its the great stag demon, the last of demon race. He may act like a royal but he is a protector of the children like us, Lady Artemis."

The animal-figure turn out to be a black fur stag demon with longer and higher antlers, it is a huge than a truck size. The stag walking toward the the creature very slowly, "My, my, a wolf/bear hybrid demon? Tell me, why are you attack those children, Ugeo?" Until he stopped by next to Percy and others, glance down at his godson with his ocean eyes, twitched one of his ears then a quick flash his eyes turned a glow golden and fangs bared cause Ugeo snarled at the stag demon stand proudly front of him. The stag lower his head then charged at Ugeo, pounce on him then tears each of their skins apart with their canine fangs and claws as it turn into a blood bath battle. They watching in horror to see the two demons end up wreastling, Stag demon striked toward Ugeo's neck and snapped it quickly. Ugeo went limped and his body released by his mouth. The glow red vortext appears above the sky, few chains striked down and wrapped the dead body then dragged it into the vortex and vanished. Some blood all over his body as soon as glowed bright blue to change into a human form, Konner. He looks down at blood spots on his clothes then grunts in annoyed, "Great. I just got new clothes two days ago!" He scowls and waves the blood vanished from his clothes then looks up at the campers gaps at him in frighten but awe. "What? Do I have something on my face, kids?" He said in annoyed. He is not a fuckin morning person! All he want to have a nice sleep until the afternoon but he want to be there in the morning for his little brother, his sea cub.

"Nii? How did you get here so fast?" Percy asked him innocently. Konner gaps at him and put his hand over his heart in a mockingly, "Why? You don't want to see your favorite brother?" He pouts at him playfully. Percy scowls and punch him in the arm, "Hush! But you haven't answer my question!" Konner burst out laughter, "Haha! Have you forget I can sense your emotion that you and your friends are in dangers. So, I got here as soon as I can but wondering who sent those idiot demon to attack you. Demon creatures should to be the protectors of cubs like you guys. I may be wrong but someone take over as a new king of wolf/bear hybrid demon creatures. I will speak one of my shadows later." He shrugs and wraps his arm around Percy's shoulder, "Let's go, guys. I'm hungry!" Percy punch him in the guts as hard as he can. Konner went 'Oof' yelp in pain, "Ow ow! What was that for?!" He glared at him. Percy scoffs, "You and your stomach are always hungry! God, you remind me of Kid Flash!" Konner sticks his tongue out at him playfully as they return back to the camp. Meanwhile, the goddess, centaur, campers and hunters gaps at them in the scene and their minds like:

'What just happened?!'


	6. Chapter 6: Fates sent Konner to the past

**Percy POV:**

At the camp, Konner joined his young brother at the Poseidon table for lunch. I'm so happy to have Konner in my life as big brother for seven years. "Hello?" A hand wave front of my face and snapped out of my thought and looks up at Konner, "Yes?" The hybrid smirked, "Thinking of blue chip cookies Sally baked?" My face turn a red like a tomato and punched Konner in the arm, "Shut up!" Heard his laughing makes me smile. Konner is always teasing me just like Robin and Kid Flash, oh god, how much I miss them when Konner brought me to the watchtower to meet his family and the rest of his friends and leaguers. I met Superboy, Conner, He is Konner's a minute older twin brother but overprotective of me. I like how Conner call me "Little bro" or "Sea cub" after copy of Konner's word. Batman and Superman act like a second father figures to me but don't get me wrong, Chiron is like a third father figure to me when they're not here. Batman and Robin taught me how to fight, movement skills like a ninja. Superman and Superboy taught me how to take to be depend myself from enemies except Superman's mother, yes, she is my grandmother in everything but blood who taught me how to bake a pie for us as family. I love my family but I made new friends from Young Justice and more friends from Camp half-blood too. I was a bit angry that Poseidon abandoned me and mom when I was born but I was told that any gods are forbid to meet their children because of the ancient laws.

A light of flash behind us and spin us around to face the new threat but it was three sisters of fate, makes me want to roll my eyes but why always me? Give me a break! Am I a bad luck? Yup. I guess I do. I can see the fates staring at the direction makes me follow their glaze to the person, its Konner who staring at the fate sisters curiously. My face got paled if Fates have a plan for my brother. No! I do not want to lost him like I lost my mom when I was 12! Uncle Hades sent my mom back to home safely. "We need to sent you to the past to help the Olympians. You will stay there for few thousand years. Have a good day." I looked at Konner to see his face looks pissed and anger which I knew he have been in few dimensions since he just returned two months ago. Why can't Fates leave him alone? Heard a growl makes me want to crawl away from him but refuse to leave by his side. I look away from him to the ladies but they're gone where they stand on the spot. Saw Konner's body glow white then flashed out as gone like he wasn't there. I panicked and cried out, "KONNER!"

A shadow of figure flew above from the sky, I look up at the figure, it was a giant black eagle land on the ground, a bolt of lightning strike down from the sky at the eagle, cover my eyes with my arm from the bright light as soon as its gone, lower my arm to see where the eagle stand when the lightning stroked him but it was a teenage male who raised his head up with a warm smile makes me gap at him, it was Konner but how?! I saw him gone by the light but he is there. Konner burst out laughter, "Calm down, sea cub. Do not worry about my young self. He will be fine and stay with the Olympians in the past. Zeus sent me here while I was waiting for my young self were sent to the past, now, here I am." He was tackled by me and clutched him, refused let him go. I was wrapped in his arms and snuggles into his chest. "I thought you were gone and never return but now, you're here." I sobbed and hugs him tighter. Konner smiles and kissed on the top of my head, rubs my back to comfort me, "There, there." I lift my head from his chest and noticed his outfit, it was a black and golden assassin uniform like an Assassin's creed from the game. I can see the hood he wears on his shoulders. "You'd better tell me about the past you were sent! I want to know!" I pouted at my brother who made a face but laughed at him.

 **Konner POV:**

I eat my favorite French toast with a syrup and a butter on the top. God, how I miss this breakfast? I look over at my little brother but smirk to see his face look like he is in his dream world mind then wave my hand front of his face, "Hello?" He snapped out of his thought and look up at me, "Yes?" I smirked, "Thinking of blue chip cookies Sally baked?" I laughed at his red tomato face and got punched in my arm, "Shut up!" I laughing at him but I'm glad to see him smile again. Can't believe its been seven years since my family and I help him and his mother. A light of flash behind us and spin us around to face the new threat but it was just three old ladies which makes me confused, who are they? But they just staring at me makes me think like 'What did I just do? What have I done make them mad or something?' Snapped out of my thought by one of the ladies voice, "We need to sent you to the past to help the Olympians. You will stay there for few thousand years. Have a good day." My face made a pissed and anger look. Are they sent me to the past again?! WHY CAN'T HAVE I A BREAK FROM THOSE CRAZY DIMENSIONS! God, I need a vacation. Note to self, ask father aka Batman to give me a vacation for two months! Notice my body have glow a light, look at Percy to see his face looks panicked before light flashed to blind my eyes then I open my eyes to see the battles between the soldiers and creatures, blink once, twice but third times, look around to notice that Percy and the rest weren't here makes me worried but my question is:

what year is this?!


	7. Chapter 7: Become Zeus' new familiar

He cursed at the Fates for sent him to the past! Noticed some of creatures storming toward him before he changed into a stag demon then charged at them and teared them apart in half as their bodies bust into the golden. He continue killing them until they're gone. He panted heavily and heavy injures on his body, his vision looks blur. Jump himself up into the air and changed into a giant eagle then flew away into the sky. He continue flying up above the sky in search to find a cave and hope he can heal himself when he find one. His wings gets heavier to heavier, 'Is that an end just like father in the demon world..?' He thought as soon as he lower his eyes and give up to fly makes him fall down, find himself thud onto the ground, closed his eyes before heard a footsteps of run toward him, snaps his eyes open and make a sound of eagle screeching in panic and feel a large hand cover his eyes and other rubs on his back with a very smooth voice, "Calm down, little one. Yes that's it, good boy." He end up himself into a consciousness as soon as he was lift up into the warm arms.

 **Zeus POV:**

I sit in the throne room, "SILENCE! If it is done then discussed!" Stood up from the throne and flashed away from the throne to my palace, steps outside before a heard of thud sound, appear the bolt into my right hand and walks around to the left, my eyes went wide to see the beautiful black eagle lay on the ground but see a blood pool below its body and the bolt vanished and runs over to him before stopped my track by the eagle's eyes snapped open, it was bright blue eyes like a sky and ocean mix. I take a step closer to him very slowly and cover his eyes with my hand and other rest on its back and smooth its feathers, "Calm down, little. Yes, that's it, good boy." Watching him fall into a lost consciousness and scoops him up into my arms and flashed them away to Apollo's palace, "APOLLO!" I yelled out to search his son. A flash of light appears front of me, "Yes, father?" I walks up to him, "He's injuries!" Apollo looks confused but noticed an eagle in my arms, "Oh! Take him to the patient room!" Point at the door, we end up in the room, "Put him on the bed, father." I did and step away from them, let my son heals the eagle's injuries and bandages him up.

 **Third POV:**

Apollo sighed in relief, "He's fine. Where did you find him?" He asked his father. Zeus crossed his arms, "I found him in the backyard, it look like he was attacked or fought against something." Apollo nods, "Yes. I think He fought against unknown but its look like its from hellhounds and other creatures but I'm surprised that he's survived." Zeus rubs the eagle's head with his finger, "Let me know when he's awaken, I will be in my office." He flashed away. Apollo blinks then looks at the eagle, 'Since when Zeus care for this eagle?' He thought himself then walks out of the room. In three hours later, the eagle stir himself and open his eyes slowly then raised his head up from the bed and looks around, turn out it is a patient room makes him panic then screeching loudly, haven't heard the door open, two figures appears either of the side of the bed, "Calm down, little one. You're safe. Just breathe, boy. That's it. Hear my voice." The eagle calm down to listen the voice makes him looks up at the figure, it was Zeus. Feel the hand smooth his feathers and lower his head down on the bed. "Feel better, boy?" Zeus asked him and heard his chirps sound makes him chuckles, "Seem that you understood me, little one."

The eagle use a telepath mind on Zeus, **"Thank you and yes, I'm feel better, sir."** Zeus looks surprised and looks down at him, "How?" He sighs, **"Can I have a word with you alone, please? There have something to do with Fates. I will tell you, sir. When I'm done, you can tell them in your throne room. I mean no harm, sir."** Zeus staring at his eyes then nods in understood. "Apollo, can you leave us alone and meet you at the throne room and summon everyone, please." Apollo blinks but did as he told and flashed away. Zeus looks down at him, "Now, I want to know who you are and how did you end up on my palace, boy." The eagle gulps and start telling him everything in fifteen minutes later as he's done and looking at him in waiting. "So, let me get a straight, boy. You're from the future and a godfather to my future nephew, son of the Poseidon. You're a hybrid, not a demigod. You're not aging. My nephew asked for your help to aid us to stop the unknown creature and you killed him, correct?" Got a nod from the eagle and sighed in annoyed, "Very well then, I won't have to kill you but Fates told you to do. And I want to offer you, it will be invited with a protection." The eagle looks nervous but nods and motion him to go on. "Would you to be my familiar? You can't change back to your human form since you're injured from the battle. I understand that you want to return back to your home from the future." The eagle looks shocked that the king of gods want him to be his familiar in order to give him a protection from Zeus. **"Alright. I accepted your offer. I Konner Kent-Wayne aka Superbeast will be Zeus' familiar, so mote it be."** A thunder from the above them. Zeus smiles happily, "I Zeus, will take Konner Kent-Wayne aka Superbeast as my familiar, so mote it be." Another thunder rumbled again.


	8. Chapter 8: A name for Zeus' familiar

"I need to give you a name, it would be hide your true identity." Zeus scoop him up to his shoulder, let the eagle slip away from his hand to clutched the left of his shoulder without a flinch. "How about Adrai? It means 'Lightning Arrival of Destination to Olympus'. It suit on you, little one." He scratches his familiar's temple's two fingers gently, walking out of the medical room. The eagle, Adrai looks up at him, "Adrai? I like it. Are we gonna tell everyone about me or until after my godson won the war or not?" Zeus shakes his head, "No. Probably we will not tell Poseidon about him. Just about you, that's all." Adrai chirps in agreement. Flash of lightning away from Apollo's palace to the Throne room. Zeus take a seat on the throne, waiting for others to show up. Adrai slip away from his shoulder up and clutched on the top of the throne seat. The Olympians flashed of lights in the throne room and take their seats before Athena noticed him above her father, "Father, what is that?" Her words caught everyone's attention and follow her glazes to see the large black eagle stand on the throne above Zeus makes their eyebrows curiously.

"Ah, meet Adrai, my new familiar. Everyone need to know about the new situation has been caught my attention." Zeus paused and looks around to see no one make a comment just yet. "Adrai is from the future, he was sent by the Fates." The words came out of Zeus' lips makes everyone paler about Fates then glances at Adrai who glaring at Zeus like he want to tear his skins off with his beak and chirps at him loudly. Zeus glares back at him but his eyes turn softly, "Fine. He told me everything going on in the futures about the prophecy but also, he was attacked by monsters and got bad injuries after he whipped them out in his other demon form which mean he is a demon shifter he can take any forms he wish but he is not either a demigod or demon, he is a hybrid and isn't aging. He winded up in my palace and took him to Apollo in ordered to healed and treated his injuries. I offered him with a protection and became my familiar. He already know who you all are because he met us from the future." Zeus was glad that he haven't tell them about his nephew, Perseus Jackson who will be the one of prophecy with others in the future which mean it will be next three thousand years. Zeus knew how Adrai cares for his nephew like a little brother and will do anything to protect him. Snaps out of his thought by a telepathy mind from Adrai, "You alright, Zeus? You just not pay attention as if you were in your lovely dream about bolts." Zeus twitched his eye and turn his head to glares at his familiar, he can imagine if he just grin his cheak at him for teased him.

Adrai chirps in the laughter to see Zeus' annoyed look on his face. Everyone gaps at both of them, how come that Zeus haven't strike him with a lightning bolt while the eagle who laughing at him is alive. Adrai rolls his eyes and nips his ear to calm him down, "Calm down, old man. Geez, you could be easy to be angry like a drama queen." He hops down on Zeus's shoulder who sighed and rubs his chest, "I know but can't help it when you teased me too much. You remind me of my brothers over there who called me a drama queen." Got a 'Oi' yells from his older brothers but ignores them. "Think can you let use your telepathy mind with them if they wish to speak with you, Adrai." The black eagle nods his head and looks at them, "Hello, everyone." They snapped their heads at Adrai, they can hear him in their minds which makes them interesting. Zeus chuckled at their priceless looks on the Olympians' faces while Adrai keep talking, "I'm Adrai. Nice to meet you all." He chirps in cheerful.

Adrai POV:

Oh, god. It was so hilarious to see their faces looks so priceless as if they haven't seen any animals can talk like him except Poseidon and his godson can speak to horses. Wish he have a camera of that scene for the scrapbook but sadly, there is no technology here until the next thousand years, ugh. Damn those fates for sent him to the past. Hope his godson would be alright along with his family and friends but more worried about Annabeth Chase. He sensed her emotions like a jealousy, greedy makes him thinking to figure it out like a puzzle games. He can't talk to Athena about it but let it be until in the future, he will do anything to stop her before too late. Why Fates always dislike us? His nephew, Harry Potter and now him and his godson too. He need a serious vacation or is his age hits him? Wait, oh yeah, he isn't aging. Snapped his thought by a call on his name, looks down at Zeus' blue eyes, "Adrai, are you alright? You seems lost in your mind. Is something bother you?" The black eagle grunts and chirps in annoyed, "No. I'm just worried for my godson, that's all." He said in his telepathy mind with Zeus as a share. "I'm sure he will be fine and good in hand with other demi-gods." Zeus running down his feathers with his fingers to erase his familiar's emotions away. "I hope so," He chirps in sighed.


	9. Chapter 9: Deal with Annabeth

In the present

The campers staring at Konner and Percy in dumbfound and shocks. Konner released his godson, "Now, I need something to do right now. Go and find Chiron and bring him to me, please. I will explain everything at the Olympus later." Percy staring at him curious but say nothing then left to find Chiron. Konner turn around to face the campers, "Now, where is the daughter of Athena, Annabeth? I'd like to ask for her help." He smiles gently as he knew it was a fake smile but a good tricky. The blonde girl push the campers out of the way, "I'm here!" Konner want to smirk but hold back while he use a fake smile, "Ah, good! I need your help because I need this to build my new palace, Annabeth." The daughter of Athena gasped in surprised and claps her hands, "Yes! I will do it! Let me see the paperwork, please." She approached him before Konner pinched the between of her neck and shoulder to knock her out. She gasped and collapsed into his arms, throw her over on his shoulder, "Can't believe she fall for it…" He murmurs softly and heard a sound of pacing, figured it would be a centaur 's and turn around to face to face The centaur, "Hello, Chiron."

Chiron stopped by and bows his head, "Hello, Konner. Tell me why do you have Annabeth on your shoulder?" Konner grunts of discomfort, "I just found out that someone controlled her. So, I can bring her to the Olympus and look into her mind to find who it is. If I did, I will deal with her or him on my own." He sighed. Percy walks up to him, "Can I come? I don't want to miss anything." He paused before shrugs, "Sure. Why not?" The black/blue vortex appears front of them, "Follow me." He steps in along with two guests from behind as the vortex closed into the disappeared.

In the throne room, the Olympians looks up to see the vortex appears in the center front of them, three figures steps out, one of them holds the girl on the shoulder, "We're here." Konner sighed and lay her down on the floor. Chiron and Percy stand behind him with their curious looks. Zeus leans forward, "Good. Thank you, Adrai." Konner nods like 'You're welcome' before a voice interrupted between them. Konner peeked over his shoulder at his godson, "Hm?" Percy looks right to left between of his uncle and Konner curiously, "Excuse me but did he just called you 'Adrai'?" He watch them who gives their exchange looks then back at him, "Remember about Fates who sent my young self?" Percy nods and motion him to continue. "Zeus found me in the bad injured and took me to Apollo in order to heal me. Zeus offered me a protection, I became his familiar and gave me a name to keep my identity from the enemies if they did, they will continue target me for over thousands years." He shrugs his shoulders.

Percy gaps in dumbfound, "So, wait a minute.." He looks at the Olympians, "So, you knew about it?" They looks around and not to look at Percy for a moment. "Percy, it's not their fault. I asked them to keep their oath to not tell you and anyone about me before you ask, I was in Zeus' room in my eagle form for rest until my young self disappeared by Fates and I showed up." He sighs, "Now, I have three idiot enemies, they are titans, yes." He rubs his chin and looks up at Zeus with an innocent look, "Do you think they will have their revenge on me?" He grins cheerfully. Some of Olympians end up facepalms, gaps, or sweat drop on the back of their heads at Konner's childish behavior. Got a smack on the back of his head and spin around to give the centaur a mock glare, "That's hurt.." before he shut up by a scariest look from Chiron was the one who did smacked his head by his tail.


	10. Chapter 10: Meet Adrai's old enemy

"What do we do with her?" Percy glances at her who lay on the floor front of them. "Leave her to me." Konner kneel down beside Annabeth's head, places his hand on her forehead, a glow blue light from his hand then disappeared before he collapsed next to her. Zeus bounced off the chair and changed into his human form and kneel down between them, places his hand onto Konner's temple. "Is he alright, uncle?" Percy asked him while he glancing at his godfather worriedly. "He's fine," He sighed of relief, "He went into her mind to find who it is, he will fight it off. If he did not make it, both of them will be in coma." They glances down at Konner and Annabeth.

In Annabeth's mind, he wandering around to searching to find the connect link between the girl and other unknown. He stopped and noticing a figure sat in the corner, approach her very slowly, "Hello?" The figure snapped the head up to staring at the stranger, "Who are you?" Konner staring at the figure, it was a younger Annabeth, she could be a toddler age four or five. "Annabeth?" The toddler girl gasped, "How did you know my name? Who are you? Are you one of bad monsters?" Mentioned at the last question caught his attention but he can't ignore her other questions, "Ah, I'm friend of your mother's. She was the one sent me to help you. Now, here I am." He smiles gently, hate to being lied to her about her mother who sent him, it was Zeus who asked him to get her and brought her in the Olympics. "Ah, yes. My name is Adrai." He refused to tell her his true name, don't want his idiot enemies to hear his name except his familiar name could work. Annabeth tilted her head like a cutest kitten would makes him coo at her but right now, he need to get it over and done with. "Tell me, who is a bad monster you just mentioned?"

She looks down with a fear look, "Kratos." He closed his eyes and rubs his face with his right hand, ' _This's bad. I fought him and tossed him in the Tartarus few thousands years ago,'_ He thought then looks down at her, "Where is he?" He kneel down front of the girl, "And I am sent you out of here when I find him." She looks up at him in hopefully, "Really? You will stop him from hurting me…?" She whimpers in fear. He want to murder him. No, torture him, yes but he knew his parents wouldn't be happy if he torture him. Probably he will ask Zeus if he let him to toss Kratos to the hell vortex and keep him there. Yes, it was a sadistic and nightmare than Tartarus.

Raise his hand out to the girl who glanced at the hand then up at him, "Don't worry, you will be safe with me." He glances down at the girl and gave him a warm smile. Annabeth slips her hands into his and pulls her up to stand, "Go to the light," Points at the light front of them, "You will see yourself out. Your mother await for you while I deal with him to get to cut the connect link between you two, child." She nods in understanding and let go of his hand, "Okay. Will you come back, Adrai?" He smirked, "Oh, I will, little one. Now, go on. Go to the light gate." She nods and run off to the light while he watching her exit of the light as it vanished. Turn around to face the figure, "Well, it's been long time no see, Kratos." He sneered and crossed his arms.

The figure, it was Kratos, who steps out of the black wall of the girl's mind, glaring at him, "Indeed it has, Adrai." He snarled in anger. Konner aka Adrai grins like a Cheshire cat and the two of larger ax-weapons appeared into his both hands, burst the lightning out of the top of the ax-weapons. The fighters crouches and start circle each other like a predator and prey before both lunge to draw their weapons at the same time.


End file.
